


These Things Creep Up On You

by TheOvenGlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Richard is deviant, Teasing, Undercover Missions, friends - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenGlove/pseuds/TheOvenGlove
Summary: Nines was beginning to think that maybe Connor was onto something with this whole 'relationship' idea. Getting closer to you couldn't do anything but make you a more efficient team, right? What was the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	These Things Creep Up On You

"Is this dress too short, Nines?" The skirt felt rather short considering that you almost never wore them outside of formal events. But the only dresses you owned were all floor length, and the skintight dark blue number that had been given to you for this mission only came down to mid thigh. And it felt like it had managed to ride up slightly in the few steps between you slinking out of the changing room and coming to a stop in front of your partner. You tugged gently at the edges of the skirt, biting your lip as you fidgeted with the disobedient fabric.

You expected his usual monotonal, yet somehow snarky answer, and you weren't disappointed. You did, however, miss the wide eyed, full body scan he preformed involuntarily. Once you had left he would do a Systems Check because the scan had been... less than helpful. He had taken a full scan, and even though your vitals had appeared as background information, the main focus in his HUD had been your dimensions. The length of your legs, the gentle curve of your calf. The way your neck swooped down to meet your shoulder. If you had asked, he could have given you the exact mathematical equation to graphicly recreate the swell of your breasts. And it was in that moment that he finally realized what Connor meant when he talked about having a 'favorite'.

He could see how effective a functional relationship between partners could positively impact casework, and it had always been part of his programing to be as effective in his role as possible, so he considered it vital to be paired with someone he could maintain a positive partnership with. He had actually selected you as a possible partner to suggest to Captain Fowler before he could be officially assigned to someone else. He had to illegally access your personal files to make his decision, but he considered that to be part of his mission to be an efficient detective, and therefore acceptable behaviour. He certainly understood the _concept_ of having personal preferences, but preferring something for anything other than it's functional purpose was still a foreign concept to him.

Until now, that is. It took him several seconds too long to respond to your question, but before you could ask again, he stepped forward, closing the short distance between you. When one hand pulled yours away from the fabric, he then stepped directly behind you. Placing his left hand so that it curled around your left hip, he shuffled forward until his entire body was pressed directly against you. You could feel the cool silk of his black shirt tickle against bare skin all the way down to the curve of your lower back, where your dress wrapped around your bottom tightly enough that he could tell you weren't wearing anything under the dress he'd bought you. His right hand curled around your other hip and you felt the breath leave your body as he slowly slid it downwards. His fingertips pressed gently as they trailed down the front of your thigh and you couldn't help but swallow loudly, "I-It was a simple question... You uh, going to ans-"

"The hem length is adequate, seeing as it is your intention to stimulate arousal in the mark." He leaned to the side slightly, his greater height forcing him to bend around you as his fingertips finally reached past the edge of the taught fabric. "While you may draw the attention all other male patrons, this mark has demonstrated a notable lack of observational skills. I selected this dress for you, as I hoped it would be the most provocative, and allow you to more easily obtain his favor." The low register of his voice made you shiver slightly, "I may not have adequately accounted for your recent increase in muscle tone." He finally finished smoothing out the fabric, or at least that's the excuse he would have used had you asked. You expected him to step away once he was done, but instead those long fingers of his traced a circle over your skin in time with the cycling of his now yellow LED before starting a return journey. Your heart nearly stopped when they caught on the edge of your skirt again, adrenaline spiking through you as your left hand flew up to grasp at the one he'd left on your hip. But all he did was release you along side a sigh he didn't need as you abruptly spun to face him.

It seemed you had fixated on something else, "Wait, wait. Hold up. Did you just-?" The question seemed to hang in the air for a moment before you could gather the brain cells to finish it, because that sounded scary close to him saying something human sounding. "Did you just admit that you bought this thing for me because you thought it was sexy? And then say that I looked good in it?" Richard was just as much a deviant as his younger brother, but sometimes having a conversation with him was a remarkably stiff and robotic exchange, as he oftentimes had greater trouble navigating his emotions thanks to Cyberlife's lingering programing limitations. While he could identify and adequately fake the most subtle expressions and body language during a suspect interrogation, he was often lost when it came to genuine interpersonal relationships.

"I...suppose my previous comments could be interpreted that way. Yes." He gave a decisive nod as he allowed his hands to come to a rest on your hips again. It seemed the most natural position, given your closeness.

"Oh Richard," You felt compelled to use his full name to tease him a bit as you placed both hands on his chest and slid them up to his shoulders as you spoke. "Let me guess, you picked this one because it's your favorite color, right?"

"Thirium Blue, yes. The color highlights your eyes." Only having realized it was his favorite when you asked, he stared down at you with nothing but sincerity in his expression.

You hadn't actually expected a response, and stuttered a bit as you stepped back and ran your fingers through your hair, "Well that's... that's- um...That's actually really sweet of you, Nines. Thank you." As you stood there flustered, a sudden thought occured to you, and you had to test your theory. "Nines," You drew out his name slightly, your tone of voice much like a parent trying to figure out how their child is lying to them, "What is my exact height and weight?" When he immediately responded you knew he had it committed to memory, he hadn't needed the few seconds to scan you. "And what is the exact length of this dress?" The reply was instant again, he had it memorized. "And you mean to tell me... that an RK900, supposedly the smartest and most efficient model android ever created... didn't bother to do the math before he made his purchase? Oh, and then you didn't even _tell your partner_ that you didn't do the math."

Was that a hint of blue dusting his cheeks in a soft blush, or was that a trick of the light? "My apologies, detective. I didn't-"

"Oh, shut up. You try to hide it, Nines, but you're just as much a pervy bastard as every other man on the planet." You leaned in close again, sliding both hands up his shoulders and lacing your fingers together at the nape of his neck. "Admit it. You saw an opportunity to get me into something sexy, and you jumped right on it, didn't you?"

"...While I admit that your physical attractiveness certainly played a role in the purchase... Detective, you could have always said no." Slowly, giving you a chance to step away if you wanted, he wrapped his arms around your back, fingers caressing lightly over bare skin before dropping to rest on the opposite hip. Your breasts pressed against his chest as he pulled you even closer and leaned down to whisper against the shell of your ear, "Admit it, Detective," He turned your words back on you, "You saw a chance to dress in something sexy for me, and you jumped right on it, didn't you?" You could _hear_ him smirking. If you thought you could get away with it, you would have slapped the smug look off his face on principle alone. 

"You two idiots know we can hear you, right? If you're gonna fuck before the mission, at least turn off your comms first. I don't need to hear the play-by-play." Hank groused in your ear. The damn thing was so tiny, you'd forgotten you'd put it in already. But you were almost certain you hadn't turned it on yet, and you were _absolutely_ certain that you Nines had done it remotely. Probably to embarass you.

You were at work, _dammit._ You sighed, "Alright, but don't come begging later for a recording just because you missed out on the live show." You snarked right back as your hands slid back down Nines chest. You patted both palms gently before you backed away from him, "Let's get this show on the road." You said as you spun around and finally started heading for the car that Nines had rented for you both. It was going to be a long night of undercover work, and it was going to feel even longer with Hank giving a running commentary in your head the whole time.

But at least Nines was going in with you. Posing as his owner made you uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to mind. Anything in the course of duty, you supposed as you shut the car door behind you, turning to give your partner a long look as he did the same. "You ready?"

A solemn nod was the only answer you received as he slipped into his role as your customized, non deviant, personal servant.

"Anytime you're ready, Princess." The whisky roughened bass of Hanks voice goaded you. Through sheer force of will, you managed not to growl out a snarky come back as you started the car and began the drive to your destination.

Yeah... It was gonna be a long fucking night...


End file.
